Star Gazing
by katen1993
Summary: Mello's hobby other than eating chocolate and driving everyone insane


**Author's rambling area: I seriously need a life. Like, seriously... Instead of doing my book, I am doing other unnecessary things (well, I do believe this is necessary in the development of my brain XD). Yes, yes. Anyway, before this gets too long, I'll get on with the disclaimer and just shut up.**

**~I own nothing, not even the title. Nothing at all (well, I did created the plot. And I do own the wordings. And I do own an iPod but that's not really essential)**

**

* * *

**

**Star Gazing**

It has been a long time since I have done it. Maybe it could be dated back when I was still a child. Probably before the time where my parents, well, died. And most definitely before the time before all of this madness began.

Nobody knows it other than myself. not even my best friend who probably knows me like he's me. Not even that albino brat knows about this. Not even L, not even Roger. No one, but me.

Nothing in the entire world can top my guilty pleasure: looking up at the night sky. Not even chocolate can top that.

Every time I look up at the starry sky, I somewhat manage to forget everything. When I look up, everything just glitters. Everything just shines. Everything is peaceful. Everything beyond that is a mystery.

Back when I was 5 and still have parents, we always go to our rooftop every night just look up the sky. It has always entranced me. The dark blanket filled with glittering objects always fascinated me to no end.

But sadly, my parents have to depart from this world. I was then transferred to an orphanage, for I do not have any known relative. That was when I was put into Wammy's House.

I remember what my parents told me when I was young: "People who die become a part of the night sky. They become stars that watches over people"

During my first months at Wammy's, I always go up the rooftop at night just to look at the sky and look at the stars. But then, I got caught and was told that it was not allowed to go there without adult supervision. No way in hell am I going to bring Roger there. So ever since that night, I always crept out of my room just to go star gazing.

When Near came in, my star gazing moments decreased. Probably because of my unending desire to surpass him. My nights became dedicated to studying rather than gazing. But sometimes, from the window of my room, I still manage to see a fraction of the magnificent sky with it's twinkling stars.

I always dread rainy nights. There are no stars to decorate the sky. The rain clouds make the sky all the more depressing. And Near beating me again is the cherry on top of my sundae.

When I was 14, I tried to sneak out of the orphanage just to go to a grassy field and look up at the sky. I haven't done that in years. Sadly, my attempts failed because, well, I got caught. Matt, my room mate and my awesome but dorky best friend, helped me sneak out. He didn't ask where I was heading to but he told me to be back before dawn.

I went to a grassy field away from the city and just laid on the grass while tracing the stars with my finger. Ah... Right on time. I managed to catch the meteor shower. I can't see it properly from Wammy's so sneaking out was my only option. I stayed there, just watching the meteor shower and tracing the stars with my finger. Sometimes, I wonder if you stretch your arm far enough, will you be able to reach for a star? But of course, you can't. Because they are billions and billions of miles away from your tiny hand.

Well, I wasn't able to get back on time and I got caught. But I don't care. Nothing compares to what I saw.

When Roger informed us the L died, I went to the roof top and stayed there all night, just looking up at the stars. For the first time since my parents died, I whispered to the night sky. "I hope you are happy being a huge mass of gas there in outer space. I hope you're happy that you are able to become part of the glimmering diamond in the sky"

The next day, I made my exit from the orphanage and joined the mafia.

Now, from that time on, I rarely see stars in the sky. LA is such a busy city that it almost never turn off its lights. All the lights from the billboards and buildings prevent the light of the stars from reaching my eyes. And it totally sucked big time.

The night before me and Matt kidnapped Takada, Kira's spokesperson, I went out of the city and into a grassy field. This may be the last time that I will be able to see a starry sky. Just my luck, I saw a shooting star fall. I wished upon it: I want to own my own star. But of course, that is impossible. I stayed there until dawn and went back to the city to carry out the plan.

And now, as I look down, I can hear you wishing upon the starry night sky. Let everything go into an infinite loop.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: And I hope I have not fried your brains. The last line was pretty random. I forgot what I really wanted to say. Yeah, I know it pretty much sucked. But I would like to hear your thoughts about this, considering this is my very first Death Note fic. And in case it isn't obvious, it's Mello talking. XD**


End file.
